codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea Chapter 6
She Will Be Mine XANA pined for Sissi from his grotto, waiting for the opportune time to snatch her away and deliver her to her rightful kingdom. He wondered how she would respond to being lavished with gifts and a rule beyond anything she had ever seen. XANA felt within his heart, she truly deserved the best of everything Lyoko and ''the actual world had to offer. They would rule both realms with an iron fist, together. But first, he had to materialize himself within the actual world and take her back to Lyoko with her. XANA was powerful enough to transport himself to Earth, but the trip itself had been somewhat exhausting. It took him a bit of time to adapt to the alien environment but before long he found himself navigating the unfamiliar terrain and slinked into the girl's dormitories without being detected. Sissi was sleeping soundly in her quarters comfortably, snuggling her little moose Niny close. She was completely unaware that XANA had crept into her room, watching and waiting to snatch her up into his arms and spirit her away to Lyoko. Quickly, he gathered her into his arms and teleported back to Lyoko with her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until the silent alarm had been activated. XANA had already reappeared in Lyoko. Back at home, Jim had awakened in a cold sweat. He knew something was awfully wrong. He checked the surveillance tapes in the security room and found that Sissi's door had been opened from the outside by someone who looked like William, but he was wearing a black jumpsuit and had a logo on his chest. Jim already knew it was XANA, but in human form. Getting out of the swivel chair immediately, he dashed to retrieve Odd and take him into the abandoned factory. "Why are you waking me up at this hour, Jim ?", Odd asked, yawning. "Sissi's in trouble, which is why you and I are headed to Lyoko.", Jim said, seriously. Once Odd had heard this news, he had transitioned from his usual laid back manner into a mood of wrath. Sissi slowly regained her consciousness. "My head hurts." She found herself lying on a bed wearing a beautiful black-and-purple dress, and realizes that outside of her virtualization she's vulnerable. She finds her transformation pen lying beside her. "Ohhh, I can't move. Where am I?", she wondered, becoming worried. She realized XANA is standing across the room. He was surprised that she awoke so soon considering the amount of Virtual Energy her body absorbed. "Hello, darling.", XANA said, with a bit of lust in his tone. "Who are you ?", Sissi questioned, aggravated that she couldn't move, but pleased with the gift she had been given by the stranger who supposedly brought her here. "Why, I'm XANA. You, Sissi are my queen. I brought you here to be mine, forever. This dress is a token of my affections. It is just the beginning of the gifts I can lavish upon you my dear.", XANA said, lifting her from the bed into the air. She again tries to transform using her pen but nothing occurs. XANA teleported in front of Sissi. "You cannot use your wand while so close to the Deletion Power.", he says, sinisterly with a peering gaze. He placed his hand on her shoulder but Sissi knocked it away, wearing a look of defiance. He used his powers to stun her somewhat. "Why must you be so coy, my love ?", XANA inquired, placing her hand on his cheek and pulling her close for a kiss. Not wanting any part of this and straining to scream she tries to pull away, but all in vain. Odd and Jim, in gliders, approached the grotto. Odd, seeing his love in peril, reached the fortress and running inside called out; "Elisabeth!", hoping somehow his voice would reach her and sooth her fears. Sissi senses him but feels he is too far away to help her. She wished he were there and knows she is about to cry because she does not wants to be kissed by anyone other than Odd. XANA moves to kiss her, when a purple and maroon streak flashes by, breaking his hold on her. An electrified Laser Arrow embeds itself in the floor and Sissi tumbles back down to the bed. Odd appeared above at a craggy window in the otherwise dark cave, with his fists clenched in fury. "A being that uses the power of the supercomputer to take what he wants...I will not forgive you!", Odd yelled furiously, his blue eyes glowing with the flames of embitterment. XANA, was unimpressed, and rolled his eyes, scoffing. "You shouldn't be so arrogant, twerp.", XANA answers, flippantly as he tried to keep Odd from rescuing his girlfriend. While Odd was knocked away by one of XANA's lasers, Jim came in and pulled her away from XANA's hypnotic stare and knocked XANA out cold with a bo-staff jab directly to the chin. Odd and Sissi were united and they were transported home. XANA wouldn't wake up for quite some time but when he did, he would be pretty irate that he had lost yet another battle against the Warriors. And to think, this time there were only 2 in this fight. Yet, they had won, as usual. XANA would have his revenge soon enough, but he would have to regain his energy before enacting it. Written by 'Angie Y.' and 'FlowerofAdversity''' Category:FanFiction Category:Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea